


Loving All The Way

by Debris4spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike





	Loving All The Way

LOVING ALL THE WAY

 

 

“I want to see how it ends!”  
  
The last thing he said and Buffy heard him as she ran to safety. As she rushed to survive and live the life he was dying to give her.  
  
How could he do that?  
  
He proved that Angel was correct. The very first thing she had ever heard about Spike was that once he started something, he would never give up. His Grand-sire knew that about him.  
  
She knew that he could love with all his being. However she was also learning the hard way, that when he loved, he gave his all.


End file.
